Total Drama World Tour: Our edition
by tdifreak55
Summary: This is a little story infected bliss and I co-wrote! Basically it's how we think total drama world tour should have happened; in a sence of how DxC broke up and how DxG got together! Cute little DxG moments await for you inside! Remember to review at the end so we know what you think!
1. The Beginning of the End

**Badadadadadadaaaaaaa! This is a story my friend, infected bliss and I created! We both created this story and both of us participated in creating the chapters! Enjoy our little story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The beginning of the End**

**Duncan's POV (infected bliss)**

I can't believe I am doing another season of this stupid show. To top it off, we supposedly have to sing. The last thing I want to do is randomly sing some show tunes on international TV. I don't even need the money; I still have a ton of my million that Courtney didn't spend. I swear to God the only reason I'm even still here is Gwen. Not Courtney, Gwen; the girl I've probably just screwed any chances with. Damn it, why did I have to go and kiss Courtney on that stupid bus? I hate my teenage hormones... I don't even really want to be with her that much anymore, hell, even right now she's nagging at me, as if she has nothing better to do on this stupid bus ride to the airport than to criticize my style, Mohawk, piercings...you get the idea. I looked around the bus hoping to god there was somewhere, ANYWHERE else to sit. If I didn't get away from this woman soon I was going to freaking lose it.

Lucky for me I found another empty seat next to none other than my lovely gothic friend sitting in the back.

"Honestly Duncan, those piercings have got to go soon, I mean how do you expect any place to hire you with those things. Besides they can get infected and everything and-" Courtney blabbed in my ear, writing down on a little note pad titled: Things That Duncan Needs to Change. Ugh. I took my chance and got up nearly bolting towards the back of the bus.

"Mind if I sit here Pasty?" She smirked.

"Courtney driving you insane?"

"That is an understatement." She patted down next to her for me to sit.

"If she drives you this nuts, then why the hell are you still with her?"

"I have NO fucking clue, right now the woman is working on a list of things to change about me."

"Awe, poor baby." She pouted a sarcastic tone in her voice.

"Oh, bite me sweetheart."

"Make me Dunky."

"I would but we're in public." Gwen giggled and I swear I saw her blush just the slightest bit.

**Gwen's POV (tdifreak55)**

I'm sitting next to my punk ass best friend, who I just so happen to have a tiny crush on. Ok, it's more than a tiny crush...why does that C.I.T bitch still have to be in our lives? Ugh I kick myself everyday for ever getting with Trent. Sure he was a nice guy but... he isn't Duncan. I guess I got into a trance because Duncan poked me in my ribs.

"Hey Pasty, you ok? Kinda look like you're high or something." He smirked and playfully shoved me.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not high on anything, trust me if I was you'd be smoking it with me." I heard his deep actual laugh.

"Good point." He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close and whispered. "But if I got high with you, I don't know if I could control myself around such a sexy woman." My cheeks turned deep red, I know. Did he just really say that? Maybe he might like me back...no no I'm just Gwen...even though I fucking hate Courtney's guts, I can't compete with her. I'm just plain normal ole Gwen. However, that doesn't mean I can't flirt back and hope for the best...

"Hmmm maybe I should go grab some of Chris' stash then." I give him a little wink and put my hand on his chest, he smirks.

"Hell yea." His tone is more husky and his face is so close to mine...why the fuck does he have to be so...Duncan-y? I hate teenage hormones...

**Still Gwen's POV (infected bliss)**

Our faces were mere inches apart when the bus came to a halt and our ears were filled with that painfully shrill voice.

"Duncan! Can you come and grab my bag!" Courtney shouted, it didn't sound like a question from her, more of a statement that clearly meant: Get your ass over here and carry my crap now. Charming, Courtney. Duncan quickly removed his arm, groaning before going back to the she-demon. The little bitch didn't deserve him, she never liked him for who he was and she probably wouldn't be satisfied until he became a male version of her. Over my dead body... There was nothing to change about him, he was, just amazing. I hate myself again for not having the balls to tell him how I feel.

**Duncan's POV (tdifreak55)**

Damn it Courtney! I was just about to kiss Gwen and you-wait wait wait...I WAS ABOUT TO KISS GWEN! Whoa...I'm just glad Courtney didn't see it or this time she might actually cut off my dick. I look down at my crotch and wince at the thought.

"Duncan!" Courtney's shrill voice shrieked. She pushed her backpack into my hands.

"Carry my bag! And quit slouching you'll end up getting a hunch and it's not proper and-"

"Duncan get off the bus!" Chris ordered, thank God. I got off and saw that Gwen and Heather were already arguing.

"My extensions are HUMAN hair!" Heather said/yelled. I walked over there.

"You learn something new every day." I saw Gwen snicker; I love to make her laugh.

**Duncan's POV(infected bliss)**

Gwen looked back at me. It was definitely a look I'd call sexy. I grinned back; I could almost feel Courtney's glare at the back of my head as Chris called out the rest of the poor saps who were stuck in this season, including two newbies, Alejandro and Sierra who apparently dreams of Cody. I just realized how much that twerp's crush on Gwen annoyed me. It was never going to happen with them, I would definitely make sure of it.

Just as I was about to go over to Gwen that giant death-trap that Chris called a plane pulled up. "Excuse me but I'd like to express some concern about the safety of our plane." Courtney said, raising her hand like she was in class. After seeing a part of the plane fall to the ground, this was one concern I had to agree with her on. After Chris knocked out Owen with a frying pan (that came out of nowhere) he announced to the world to watch the new episode, as he sang the show's title. The singing thing is true, oh hell no.

**Gwen's POV(tdifreak55)**

Oh Hell no, we seriously have to sing! Great...

"Singing, really? I thought Chris was joking about me." I felt a hand grab my shoulder.

"I know right, this fucking sucks." It was Duncan, I smile a little.

"Glad you feel the same, about the singing thing...heh." God I'm such an idiot...I hear him chuckle a little.

"Pasty's turning red on me." I feel his hand brush my face to my hot flushed cheek; that only made me blush more.

"Yo young punk lovers we're leaving!" Chris yelled to us, I felt every eye turn to us; I think I'm gonna die...

**Duncan's POV**

I hate Chris...I really do. Why did he have to say "punk lovers"? Courtney's already on my ass about everything, now it's gonna be fucking hard to hang with Gwen now! Oh well, I'm gonna do whatever the Hell I want. After Chris gave us the tour of this shitty plane, I sit down next to Gwen in the mess hall.

**Duncan's POV(infected bliss)**

"You think we'll be on the same team Pasty?"

"God I hope so, if I am stuck on a team with- you know who- I'll fucking lose my sanity." She groaned. "N-no offense to your girlfriend or anything."

"Pfft, if I'm stuck on her team I'll go insane." She grinned. I made sure nobody was looking and leaned closer. "Wanna sneak off for a while?"

"Hell. Yes."

**Gwen's POV (tdifreak55)**

Duncan grabbed my hand and we snuck into the cargo hold; no one will think to look here.

"oooh it's so daark and scarrry I'm shaking in my boots!" Duncan laughed and pulled me close to him.

"Don't worry pasty I'll protect you!" I snickered.

"Oh yea? Who beat that physco killer ass on the island, huh muscle boy?"

Duncan smirked. "I gotta admit, that was fucking badass, but I think I could have done better."

I raise my eyebrow. "Uh huh you should have seen your face when all of you guys ran in to warn me."

**Gwen's POV(infected bliss)**

"What about it?" Duncan said playing dumb.

"You were scared."

"Was not."

"Were to, you care."

"Only about you." Wait, what?

Duncan's POV

Shit.., my brain is fried.

"What about Courtney?" Gwen asked, her dark eyes staring into my soul. Before I could say anything Chris called everyone to the mess hall.

"I...guess we should get back." I mumbled going back to the mess hall.

**Gwen's POV**

Duncan turned and left the room. I wondered what he was going to say, did he care more about me than his own girlfriend?

**Gwen's POV (tdifreak55)**

I walk back and sit next to Duncan, he looks like he's either about to get plane sick, or he's in really deep thought. Look up at him, his eyes catch mine. There's a look in them...not like any look I've ever seen him give me. Under the table I give his hand a comforting squeeze. I see him look at me...then squeeze my hand back. This made my heart flutter; God I sound like such a girly-girl! I lay my head down on the table.

"You ok pasty?" Duncan asked concerned,

"Yea...I'm just tired..." I let out a little lawn. "I'll be fine."

* * *

**THE END OF CHAPTER 1 :D READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!- infected bliss and tdifreak55**


	2. A Time to Know

**CHAPTER 2 PEOPLE!**

* * *

_Chapter 2: A Time to Know_

**Duncan's POV (tdifreak55)**

"Come on Duncan, let's go." Courtney bossily sang to me; I just kept glaring.

"Gwen sing it don't go!" the little twerp sang to Gwen...grrrrr.

"I don't wanna go home..." I heard her mumble; then she stood up. I turned to look at her.

"Come fly with us, come fly with us, come and fly with uuuusss." Damn...she didn't sound half bad...she sounded really good. Since I don't wanna go home...without Gwen.

"Thiiisssss suuuuuuccckkkksssss!" I sang. Ugh damn you Chris...damn you! I hope he rots in Hell...

Immediately after that fucking song Chef come on the P.A. system.

"Enough singin' fruit cakes! Strap your selves in; we are now beginning our descent into Egypt." He mumbled, "Musical numbers...worst idea! Chris is such a- Hey? Why is the P.A. light still on? Aw sh-" The connection broke off.

**Gwen's POV(infected Bliss)**

I sit down next to Duncan, Poking his chest. "Hey Dunk."

"hmm?" He looks at me and smiles. "You wanna get the Hell out of here later?"

I smirk. "Fuck yea; I just wanna be with you...ya know because of uh..." My cheeks are so red right now...

**Still Gwen's POV (tdifreak55)**

Ugh I am such a spazz...then I hear Duncan chuckle a little.

"Yea I get ya, tired of listening to these morons and wanna be with the only sain person?"

I nod my head. "Yea, exactly. Ugh...three seasons is enough torture for this chick." I point my thumbs towards me. "I am so tired of seeing that snarky host from the pits of flesh burning Hell." Duncan turns to me and smiles his not so innocent smile.

"Pasty, you read my damn mind, I've influenced you, I'm so proud!" He acted like he wiped away a tear.

"Oh shut the f-ck up." I lay my head on his shoulder, "I'm dead serious though three seasons of this Hell...the only good thing about was meeting you..."

**(infected bliss)**

"I have to say the same about you Gwen." Duncan said back. "Without you this goddamned show would be exactly like being in the pits Hell." He wrapped his shoulder around me, smiling.

"Yo, 'just friends' get your butts outside with the rest of us!" Chris called at us. Dick.

**Duncan's POV (tdifreak55)**

"Rot in Hell...oh wait you already will!" Gwen snickered and smiled at me.

"Nice one Dunk."

"Yep, I'm just that awesome." I whisper into her ear. "Later, let's ditch this lame challenge; who gives a fuck if we get eliminated...we'll be out of this show and I have about 3/4 of my mill left."

**(infected Bliss)**

"Duncan, that is YOUR money, not mine. I wouldn't feel right taking or borrowing any of it." Gwen said. "Besides, I really did want to try and win for my mom and brother." I hugged her.

"Gwen, you should know me better than that. You really think I'm going to listen to you about not giving my best friend in the whole world anything?"

"Duncan, I wouldn't wanna feel like I'm milking you for cash. I'm staying here." She crossed her arms, she was stubborn, but her being stubborn was both annoying and kind of cute.

"Fine we'll compete in the show from Hell, and by the way nobody milks me for cash, I know you wouldn't."

"What about the she-demon?"

"That's different entirely and you know it."

"You were so her bitch."

"Am no- wait were?"

"You used to be, not so much anymore. Glad to see you smartened up Dunk." Come on, before Chris comes and yells at us or sends in Chef.

**(tdifreak55)**

"Yea let's get the fuck outside!"

"Ha-ha Duncan is afraid of chef! I thought the big bad punk wasn't scared of anything? Well...beside Celine Deon music store standees."

I shudder. "Dude they're just...creepy!" I heard her giggle and run her hand past my chest.

"Whatever you say Dunky." She really is adorable.

**Gwen's POV (infected bliss)**

"I call today's challenge Pyramid Over-Under!" Chris said wearing the most stupid looking Pharaoh costume in existence. The sun was practically fucking baking us, this is one reason I like to avoid sunlight.

"An 11 hour flight, Chef's in-flight cuisine, a forced musical number, NOW we've got a challenge?" Leshawna complained.

"Don'tcha love this game?" Uh that would be a big fat HELL NO from every person here. "On your mark, get set-"

"Wait up yo! You guys!" Ezekiel shouted joining our group. Damn, persistent much?

"Didn't we leave you Halifax or Whitehorse...?" He doesn't even know were in Canada we came from? Moron. After letting Ezekiel back in the game Chris signaled us to start the challenge. I had two choices go through the pyramid and face dead ends, booby traps, and getting lost in the catacombs or going over the damn thing and back down; obviously the easier one. I looked back for a second to see Courtney tying her and Duncan together.

I felt a pang in my chest, he was still with her. Reality had sunken in again, if he really liked me that he would've broken up with her by now.

**Duncan's POV (tdifreak55)**

"Court Court stop!" as she drug me away from Gwen. "I told you it's-"

"No No No you're not climbing with Gothie, dumb home wrecker."

Now I'm starting to get very Mad. "Courtney stop! You're not listening! I'm trying to tell you that I-"

"Oh Dunky I love you too!"

Damn for a CIT she sure is as dumb as Lindsay sometimes...

**(Infected Bliss)**

"Anyways, rock climbing was the team building challenge when I was a CIT," she said tightening the rope around my waist, very tightly. God, you have no idea how fucking sick I am about hearing her CIT crap. Then she went on blaming some Tiffany chick for losing that challenge.

"I always said Tiffy was overrated."

"Mock all you like Duncan, but MY superior belay skills are going to assure our victory." Not paying attention I saw Gwen climbing up the pyramid, struggling by the looks of it.

"Hey Gwen! Are you going over too?"

"Working on it!"

Duncan told me to wait for him to catch up so we could go over together. It would've been great if there hadn't been one thing between us...do I even have to say her name? To make things even more shitty Courtney did nothing but nag the entire way up. Just fucking dandy. Before I knew it we were already to the top of the pyramid.

"I'm telling you, we need to UNTIE!" I shouted at Courtney.

"And I'M telling you it's unsafe! I'M in charge and I say w-"

"Oh kiiiiiddss!" Chris called up to us. Then, that damned little bell rang. "Recognize that sound?"

"You said ONE song per episode!" Duncan yelled looked very pissed off.

"This is a reprise, you don't sing; you're out, now let's hear it!" Damn Chris.

**Duncan's POV (tdifreak55)**

This was almost like an out of body experience...

"NO! No no no no no!" I jumped down the pyramid...why didn't we do this three hours ago?

"Three hours of squawking voices on a stupid pyramid in the stupid heat...and you want me to SING? Hell no!"

"Dude you have to-"

"I don't follow your orders...because because I'm done I QUIT!" I take out my pocket knife and cut the rope loose.

Now that I've calmed down...I am the biggest jackass...and Gwen probably hates me now. Fucking perfect...

**Gwen's POV (infected bliss)**

After the challenge I immediately went to go find Duncan. I absolutely hated that he quit. I'll never get to tell him how I feel. This is why I've got to tell him now, while I have the chance.

"Hey Gwen." Duncan said waiting in the elimination room.

"Duncan I-"

"Hey, I'm sorry for earlier. Chris just gets to me."

"No, it was my fighting with Courtney that was the problem. She's just such a-"

"Bitch?" Duncan cut me off. I laughed a little before looking back to him.

"Duncan..."

"Yes?" Duncan said his attention fully on me.

"I-I..." Fuck "I'm going to miss you." Duncan smiled but he looked a little disappointed first, like he was expecting me to say something way different. He pulled me into probably the longest hug ever, I didn't mind.

"I'll miss you too Pasty, kick some ass out there."

"Okay." I said my voice slightly cracking.

"Team Victory and Duncan report to the elimination room now." Chris called over the PA system.

**Still Gwen's POV (tdifreak55)**

I see Duncan turn to leave; I thought he was out of hear sight and I started to sob. I heard footsteps walk towards me again.

"Shhh come here Pasty..." Duncan gives me another hug, I just sob again. "I promise I will come back...I just need to get away..."

I look up into those beautiful teal eyes I fall back in love with when I see them. "Promise..." I put my hand on his cheek; his larger, stronger yet gentle hand holds my hand that's on his face. "I swear."

"Duncan get your ass over here now!"

Since I can't tell him...not yet...I'll do what I can. I kiss his cheek. "Goodbye Duncan..." I'm still holding his hand; I'm going to miss this feeling...

* * *

**Awwww poor Gwen-infected bliss**

**I know right!-tdifreak55**

**READ AND REVIEW!-both of us**


	3. Love Hurts

**Woohoo! Chapter 3 :D**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Love hurts**

**Gwen's POV (tdifreak55)**

I'm sitting in the bathroom, bawling my eyes out. It takes _a lot_ to make me cry...Duncan leaving...it's just tearing me up inside. He's my best friend and the best guy I know...and now I'm stuck in this hell hole with all these morons with the flesh burning hell devil Chris McLean. This fucking sucks. This fucking sucks monkey balls.

I know to not make anyone suspicious...I dry my eyes and walk out of the bathroom, only to hear a little sob from the devil himself, Chris. I can either walk away or see what choked up the heartless son of a bitch? Eh...what the Hell...I walk up to Chris.

"Uh...something wrong Chris?" Chris just looks up at me and hugs me. Ok he smoked his weed! This is _beyond_creepy...

"Gwen we'll get Duncan back! I swear!" uh...what?

"Excuse me?" Is Chris gay...I mean yea he probably is but even so Duncan is a minor...and likes pussy and titties too much...

"You didn't know that the bathroom is a confessional? You've been crying for hours for your "best friend" an- and...it's just so touchiiiiiiinnnggg!" I see some smoke coming from behind the curtain where they drive the plane; yep he's high.

"Uh...thanks Chris...I think..." I slowly back away and return to my team.

**Duncan's POV (Infected Bliss)**

I fucking hate Chris so much. Instead of giving me a ride home, he pushed me out of the plane along with Zeke. I ended up falling into a tree and hanging by my parachute over some scarab beetles. Damn him; after those stupid beetles finally went away a jeep pulled up that had the Total Drama logo on the side of it. I got out my pocket knife to cut myself down and got in.

"What the hell took you guys so damn long?" I grumbled. Hey hanging upside down over some man-eating beetles for nearly an hour can make a man irritated. A blond intern explained;

"Well, we had to try and find you after Chris pushed you out of the plane and we tried to find Ezekiel first only to hear he's back on the plane." That dude is still on the fucking plane? Guess the guy just doesn't know when to give up.

"Well, where are we going?"

"The airport, we're heading back to Canada for the aftermath show." Oh Hell no! There was no fucking way I was going to that hell hole, being surrounded by people I hated and being asked questions with the possibility of being hit with a giant hammer. Seriously, is this show that screwed up? The minute we got the airport, I was sneaking aboard another plane to somewhere else; no damn way was I going there.

"By the way dude, I got a preview of the questions and clips they were going to show you on the show; I don't know if you want to see this."

"Let me see."

**(tdifreak)**

The intern handed me the cards, these just pissed me off even more_._

"So how is you and Courtney's relationship?"

"Do you have feelings for Gwen?"

"If not then why do you flirt with her all of the time?"

"Why did you quit the show?"

"we have never before seen clips of you two in the cargo hold!

"_Did you know that Gwen bawled her eyes out in the bathroom after you left?"_

"What the fuck is wrong with these people?" I ripped up the cards and sent the little pieces through the sky. "Wait…Gwen was crying…"

**Gwen's POV (tdifreak55)**

"Where were-uh hey Gwen?" Heather asked.

"Yea?" what the hell does this queen bitch want?

"You look more hideous than normal! I will not have a team member look like a singer from kiss! **Go fix it!**" Damn, a girl has been crying and she's ordering me to fix my make-up? Hell. No.

"Who died and made you the boss of me?" I cross my arms.

"According to Sierra, you dad did." Are you kidding me...she just HAD to go there...I can already feel my blood start to boil.

"Don't you dare talk about him..._**ever!**_" I walk up to the bitch and grab her by what tiny of a shirt she has and growled a bit. "If you ever say anything like that to me again you little sniveling bitch...all of your teeth will be down your little windpipe." Heather looked absolutely terrified, just like I wanted.

"Ok I'm geez let me go!" I did and walked off, extremely pissed off and upset. Duncan...why did you have to go? Fuck I can feel the tears stinging my eyes again. I'm going to the damn cargo hold. So I did; and I started to cry. I softly mumble to myself. "Duncan...I need you..."

**Duncan's POV (Infected Bliss)**

The intern sighed and then dug out his iPad, hit a few spots and handed the thing to me. The very first clip was right after I left, damn they got these things quick, and immediately, I felt like a giant douche.

Gwen sat in the bathroom confessional, bawling her eyes out. I knew well enough that it took a lot to make Gwen cry.

I am such a dick... I handed the iPad back to him.

"I've seen enough."

"Dude, I know you don't like singing, but how could you just abandon her like that?"

"Shut it."

"Just saying." After another hour, we finally got to the airport. The guy gave me my ticket and the intern went to check on our flight back to Canada. I had to find a way out here, fast.

"Flight 45 to London will be departing in about two minutes." Thank you fate; I made sure the intern and ticket guy had had their back turned and went out the door. I got in line with the rest of the passengers and got on board.

Just as we were taking off I saw the blond intern searching for me. Hehe Sucker.

**Gwen's POV (tdifreak)**

I woke up in the middle of the night; I can't sleep worth a damn. I loosen a board on one of the cargo holds crates and get my iPhone out. I check to see if Duncan got his phone before leaving; he did. Not sure if he'd actually text me back...I text him.

"Hey there my cocky ass Duncan!"

I roll my own eyes at the text and smiled a bit. I may be a Goth; but I still have my little girly moments. I put in my earphones and listen to some Paramore.

**Duncan's POV in London (Infected Bliss)**

After about seven hours we finally touched down in London, England. I'd rather be here than be anywhere near that fucking aftermath studio.

"Duncan?" I turned around, expecting to see a Total Drama fan; instead I saw one of my old pals from juvie hall.

**(tdifreak)**

"Dude what the fuck are you doing here?" We did our Juvie bro handshake.

"Jason it's good to see you!"

Jason is a guy about a few inches taller than me. Red Mohawk and blonde hair ripped up jeans and a white wife beater and black converse. Piercings on his eyebrow nose lip tongue and ears.

"Seriously Duncan what the fuck are you doing here?"

I explained about how I got pissed off and quit the show.

"Damn...I think I'd rather be in Juvie."

"Trust me; it's Hell on Earth." I felt my phone buzz...

**Gwen's POV (tdifreak55)**

After a few hours with no answer; I figured he had to go on a plane or something. Somehow we can still use our phones in this piece of shit. I'm still feeling like shit...but I feel selfish. I know he wasn't happy here but...I just want Duncan back...loving someone really does hurt. Yes I said love…I know I am in love with Duncan; but why does love have to hurt so much…

* * *

**awww poor Gwen :(-tdifreak55**

**And Duncan :(-Infected Bliss**

**Review to make them happy!-tdifreak55**

**yes...do it for the love struck teens!-infected bliss**

***Both poof away in a cloud of smoke***

**Where am I, eh?-Zeke**


	4. Let Me Show You

**Chapter 4:Let Me Show You**

* * *

**Duncan's POV (Tdifreak55)**

I felt my pocket buzz, oh yea my phone! I pull it out and see it's a text from Gwen. I instantly smile and reply back.

"Hey there Pasty, I'm in London now! Skipped out on going back to the aftermath studio" I still feel like a bag of dicks for making her cry...but I don't want her to know that I know.

"Who'd you text, that hot Goth chick you hang around?"

"Hey, don't talk about Gwen like that!" I snapped at him.

"Ok ok bro I mean I thought that you and that Cou-oh...I see you like Gwen now don't you?"

I look away from him. "No..."

"You so do you pussy."

"Shut the fuck up. So, why are you in London anyways? Last time I heard was that you went back home in Whitehorse."

**(Infected Bliss)**

"Well, my parents finally got fed up with all the shit I was pulling so they shipped me here to live with my Aunt Iris."

"Wait, I thought you told me in juvie that your aunt was totally awesome and cool. That doesn't sound like a punishment."

"True, but my parents don't know that. She acts really _"proper"_and strict when she visits, but in reality she's almost like a female version of me minus the criminal record."

"Nice." We fist-bumped.

"Anyways, why don't you crash with me for a while, me and my buddies are starting a band, why don'tcha join us?"

**Duncans POV (tdifreak55)**

"I don't know man...I hate singing and that type of shit."

"Duncan, bro all we need is a lead guitarist. I know you can play." Damn it... Well I might as well join.

"Sure, why not." I still can't help but feel guilty about leaving Gwen behind... I wonder how she's doing...

**Gwen's POV**

I just got a text back from Duncan, finally! Ugh I feel like that anxious girlfriend waiting for a call or text. I chuckled a bit at his text.  
_  
"Of course you'd be the one skipping the aftermath show, cause you're just that much of a badass."_ I replied.

He replied; "_Hell yea I am, can't wait to prove it to you one day! ;D"_

A blush formed on my face. Did he just say that? I re-read that text over and over again. It took another five minutes before I could think of something to say back.  
_  
"You're such a damn pervert...but that's why I like you so much ;P"_

**Duncan's POV**

I hopped into Jason's liberty jeep, as we were going down the road one of my favorite songs came on the radio. Without thinking, I kind of just started singing along. Jason looked at me and smirked. What the fuck?

"What the Hell are you smirking for dude?" I asked.

"I didn't know you could sing, dude we need a replacement singer, wanna sing for the Der Schnitzel kickers? The fuck?

"…I thought you said you needed a _guitarist_, not a **singer**!" I snapped at him, he chuckled.

"So I lied. I knew you would say no if I said I needed a singer. Now that I caught you singing and know you're good at it, you can't say no." Damn him he's got me there...I thought of the best excuse I could to get out of it.

"Uh...shouldn't you ask the other members or something?" God I'm such a pussy...

"Well we're here so we're going to ask them right now." I looked up and the building has graffiti on the brick walls, slummy looking place. I like it. Jason led me to the back room, where a group of four looked up at me.

One of them, a girl sitting on the couch, smiled at Jason. She has black, purple, and neon blue in a crazy rock star style, and ripped up half shirt and skinny jeans. I looked over at Jason who smirked and winked at her. That must be the Anslee, "Ans" he's always talking about.

A dude, sitting on a chair with a chick sitting on his lap, had shaggy blonde hair, many piercings, and dressed in punk rocker clothes looked at us.

"Dudes this is an old pal from Juvie, Duncan. He can sing, so yea." Jason said point blank.

The girl raised her eyebrow and looked at me.

"How do you know this fucker can sing?" I rolled my eyes.

"Pen chill I swear this guy's legit, unlike the last one."

The guy the girl Penelope is sitting on wrapped his arms around her.

"You better be right about this guy, I don't feel like getting tomatoes thrown at us cause of a shitty ass singer." Well that explains the hostility.

"I can sing right now for you guys." I say shrugging, Jason running and handing me a piece of paper.

"Ok here's one of our songs, sing a couple of lyrics and we'll see what you got." Jason said, sitting down by Anslee.

Well...here goes nothing

"_This feeling in my chest, I can't escape."  
"I'm cursed and have demons inside."  
"Only one can save my soul, but it's a deal with the devil."  
"She's a demon vixen not giving a fuck."  
"Mess with her you're out of luck."  
"She's a killer she's mean, she's the girl of my dreams."  
_  
"Stop stop stop!" Adam yelled. "We need to hear no more..."

"Welcome to the band!" Penelope said smiling at me.

"Really?" I said kinda shocked.

"Really! Welcome to the Der Snichle Kickers...uh...what's your name?"

"Name's Duncan." Penelope and Anslee literally almost fell to the floor.

"Like..._**the**_ Duncan off of total drama?!"

**(Infected Bliss)**

"Uh..yeah, why?"

"Dude, you're awesome! Congrats on winning season two by the way." Adam said, giving me a fist bump.

"Okay, even though you probably don't like talking about your personal life, I have got to know," Pen said.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you still dating that Courtney chick? And if so **why**?" She groaned.

"Honestly, I have no fucking clue why I haven't officially dumped her ass yet."

**(tdifreak55)**

"If you don't even know why you're still with that fucking pole up the ass cunt face..." Anslee blushed a bit from awkwardness and coughs. "Sorry, anyway if you don't know why you're still even with her...dump her ass."

"And get Gwen!" Penelope said, both girls giggled. I raised my eyebrow at the comment.

"You mean people really want Gwen and I to date?" All of them looked at me with a look that said "no duh dumbass."

"Yea! You two are perfect for each other!" At that moment my phone buzzed.

**(Infected Bliss)**

It was another text from Gwen.

_"You're such a damn pervert...but that's why I like you so much ;P" _I smiled, raising an eyebrow. I kinda hesitantly texted back…

_"Really? :) How much do you like me?"_

I snapped my phone shut while I waited for a reply. All five members of Der Schnitzel kickers were staring.

"What the hell are you staring at?" I snapped.

"Are you texting You-Know-Who?" Adam said knowingly.

"Uh...Voldemort?" I said, Anslee laughed at my lame attempt at a joke.

"No dumbass, Gwen!" Before I could answer her my phone buzzed again.

_"...A lot Dunk, come back soon and I'll show you how much. Miss you."_

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. Show me? How?

"Look at his face, he's totally texting her." Jason said heading into the other room. "Come on dude, I'll show you where you can sleep." I followed him, if for any reason to get away from the four other pairs of eyes staring at me.

* * *

**_Infected Bliss:*Looks back at the Harry Potter Joke* I feel so lame… :/_**

**_Tdifreak:Awwww don't feel…too bad._**

**_Duncan:Yea I was the one who had to say it!_**

**_Both of us:*laugh* Review though! *poofs away*_**

**_Duncan:Yea so Infected Bliss won't attempt to make another joke._**

**_Infected Bliss:*Voice* I heard that!_**


	5. Calling All Lovers

**Chapter 5: Calling All Lovers**

* * *

**Gwen's POV**

**(tdifreak55)**

I am sitting in the storage place in this fucking plane. It is either be back here, or hear Courtney complain about her _"boyfriend"_ and how he needs to change. He is perfect the way he is...ok God knows he is not perfect but he is to me. His _"flaws" _as Courtney would call them, make Duncan him. Badass, hardcore, and pretty damn sexy if you ask me. I'd rather listen to eight hours of Justin Beiber and Katy Perry than sit in first class with the two bitches, my stalker and his stalker. Am I the only sain one in this place? Ugh. To make it worse is that I have no friends here either, and that Alejandro guy is being all flirty to me. Know what I did? Kicked him in his Spanish kiwis and told him that shit does not work on me.

**Alejandro confessional**

Oh mi dios que puta gótica puede patear duro! sólo espera doom señorita te destruiré! owww mis hijos!  
_(Aka oh my god that gothic bitch can kick hard! just you wait Miss doom I will destroy you! owww my boys!)_

**Back to Gwen**

The only reason I have not stabbed my eyeballs out yet is Duncan and I have been texting almost nonstop! Ugh I feel like a dumbass cheerleader every time I see his name pop up on my phone.

"All contestants to the elimination room!" Da fuck?

**(Infected Bliss)**

We all reported straight to the elimination room. The fucking sadist stood in a boat at the center of the room, wearing a life jacket; which happened to be the only one on board. This was not going to be fun, whatever he had planned for us.

"Why are you wearing a life jacket?" Noah asked.

"Because, there is thirteen of you, but only one valuable me." Dick. "Hit it Chef!" Not even two seconds later, the floor beneath us gave away, sending us plummeting to the earth. I. Fucking. Hate. Chris. The bastard was going to be the death of us before the end of this season. I swear to you, he was. Just when I thought I was going to black out the boat hit the water.

"Welcome to New York City!" The boat stopped at the docks right next to the Statute of Liberty. Well...I kind of have always wanted to come here, just on better conditions than this.

"I call today's first challenge: Liberty or Death!" Chris said.

"Oh I've always dreamed of riding in a horse-drawn carriage!" Owen clapped joyfully, grinning like an idiot.

"Do not even think of making me the horse, Heather!" Courtney threatened glaring at Heather, referring to the previous episode when during a sled race; Heather whipped Courtney like a little bitch, when the prep was forced to be the sled dog.

**(Tdifreak55)**

Ok, so now after like five minutes of Chris explaining the challenge, we are now trying to figure out how the Hell we are going to climb up.

"Ok Amazons!" Courtney screeched. "I have the perfect was for us to climb up!" I rolled my eyes.

"You're not suggesting we belay again are you? Cause that worked so well in Egypt." I crossed my arms and glared at her. Stupid little fucking slutty bitch got Duncan to quit...ugh I'm getting a migraine again.

**(Infected Bliss)**

"No! I...never mind!" Yeah, I didn't think so.

"I think Sierra should decide!" Heather spoke up.

"OMG I thought I knew everything about everybody on this show, you are really nice Heather." Bullshit. This chick has seen every episode probably twenty times; she has to know Heather is playing her. If she does, then, well played Sierra. Courtney, me, and Heather went up the rope first; thank God Heather was in front of Cody. I really didn't feel like having him stare at my ass the whole climb up, which is why Sierra wanted to climb under him, I would feel worse for him if he didn't stalk me like he did her.

Okay maybe not to that degree, but still.

**(Tdifreak55)**

**Duncan's POV**

I am such a loser! I am sitting here on the edge of the couch watching the very show I quit. All I have to say is thank you Jesus Cody didn't climb under Gwen. If anyone's going to peek under that mini skirt of hers it's going to be me! Wait uh...I so didn't...I...ugh...ok maybe I'm falling for Gwen. No I'm not! I'm totally falling for her. **(Yes Duncan… yes you are)**

"Watching your babe on TV?" Penelope said laughing a bit.

"No! I just was flipping through the channels." She raised her eyebrow at me.

"Mhmmmm suuuure; that's why you are sitting on the edge of the couch staring intently at the screen."

**(Infected Bliss)**

"Give it up man. You like her, you totally looove her, you want to marry her and have like a dozen little gothic babies!" Penelope teased laughing as she walked out of the room again. I scoffed and lied down on couch. My thoughts drifted off to me and Gwen; her in a white dress, the two of us holding our own little bundles of joy- ah! Damn it Pen, you see what you're making me think!?

I drew my attention back to the screen to get my mind on something else, just in time to see Gwen slide down a 30 story pole and land hard.

**(Tdifreak55)**

"Gwen!" I yelled, then slapped my hands over my mouth. I just said that out loud…didn't I…

"Ohhh so you do not loooove her but when she falls and hurts herself you yell like a banshee." Pen mocked me.

"Shut the fuck up…" Just then Jason walked in, laughing his ass off.

"Pen has a point there lover boy."

"I am _**not **_a lover boy!" I got up, getting legitly pissed off. "I am going out for a walk." I grab my jacket and walk out into the streets of London, I dial Gwen's phone number, I hear the dial tone…riiing….riiing….riiing…. Right as I was about to hang up…

"Dunk?"

* * *

**Tdifreak55-cliffhanger!**

**Infected bliss-*eating popcorn* aw come on! We were just getting to a good paaarrtt!**

**Tdifreak55-Dude…you write this story with me, you'll know before anyone what will happen.**

**Infected bliss-Oh yea! Hehehe sorry guys! It's time for us to fly the coop!**

**Both:*fly away on a magical unicorn named Jackie***


	6. Confessions of a Runaway

**Chapter 6: Confessions of a Runaway**

**Gwen's POV (Infected Bliss)**

I was once again sitting in the cargo hold, trying to keep my sanity. The rest of my team was in first class once again, we had won the challenge in New York. Courtney had been nagging Heather on how she shouldn't have thrown out the electric meat grinder we had won in the challenge. Honestly, knowing Chris, we'd probably have needed that thing in the next episode. I still missed Duncan so damn much; I wish he was here so I could have somebody I could really talk to.

Just as I was about to get back up to go to first class my phone started ringing. I quickly dug it out and froze a bit.

Duncan...

It had rung a couple more times before I finally snapped back to reality. I quickly pressed the answer button.

"Dunk?"

"Hey Pasty, I was hoping you'd pick up." I couldn't believe it. He had no idea I had wanted to talk with him. I walked deeper into the cargo hold as I started talking.

"Hey, you have no idea I am to hear your voice after being surrounded by idiots."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"It's okay." I said, "So, how are you doing? I heard Chris on the phone the other day saying they were tracking you down after you skipped on the aftermath show." He laughed a bit. Hearing it put a little grin on my face.

"Please, those damn idiots could never catch me. And I'm doing pretty well, I ran into a buddy from juvie and they let me stay with them."

"Really? Cool...I still wish you were here Dunk. I miss you so fucking much."

"I miss you too Gwen, I swear I'll come back."

"I can't wait." I smiled.

"And then... you can - as you said in your text - _'__**show **__me how __**much **__you miss me.'_" My cheeks turned a bright red. "Tell me Pasty, can you give me a hint on how you'll show me?" Duncan said with a slightly seductive tone in his voice.

**(tdifreak55)**

"If I give you a hint it won't be a surprise now will it?" I smirked, and he groaned.

"Oh come on...not even a little one?"

"Well...ok I'll give you a little hint."

"Yes! Ok what's the hint?" I smirk at the answer I'm about to give.

"It involves you and me...there that's your little hint." I hear him chuckle his deep chuckle.

"Oh you know how to tease me babe." I blush profusely.

**Duncan's POV**

I can just picture her red flushed cheeks as I said that.

"Gwen...you know..." I sigh and think…here goes nothing. "You remember when on TDA and we were looking at the stars..."

"Yea...and?"

"And I said 'I wonder if Courtney's looking at the stars'...I wasn't wondering that. My eyes caught a camera watching. I was actually going to say...'Do you think that you will ever see something so beautiful'...and I wasn't talking about the stars..."

**(Infected Bliss)  
**

I could hear Gwen gasp a little as the words left my mouth.

"Well...then what or..who were you talking about?" She whispered.

"I was really talking about you actually..." There was a long pause on her side. I was beginning to think I said the wrong thing.

"Me? You...think I'm b-beautiful...?" Gwen stuttered.

"Yeah, I really do." Another pause lingered. "Gwen?"

"Duncan I...what about Cour-" I cut her off before she could finish.

"Don't mention her, when I come back I am breaking up with her for good!"

**Gwen's POV**

Oh. My. God. He was going to finally do it, I felt so...happy. I grinned.

"Well...it is about damn time." He chuckled again.

"Glad to know you approve."

"Duncan..."

"Yes Gwen?"

"Please come back as soon as you can."

"I will."

**(tdifreak55)**

I literally had to put a hand over my mouth to keep a girly squeal in. Then I just thought of something.

"What you said that you were in London right?" A small thoughtful "mmm" was heard over my phone.

"Yea I am, why?" I can't stop smiling right now.

"I'm pretty sure Chris said that we are going to go there in a few weeks, not sure how long though."

"Really?! Gwen, just text me or call me the second you know...and I'll tell you where I'm at. I swear I'll come back when you guys are in London."

Again, he's really making it hard for me not to squeal like Katie and Sadie.

"Yes!" I fist-pumped up into the air, then I blushed again. "Ok um...I guess I'll see you there! Whenever that may be."

"You got my number pasty." I could picture his smart-ass, but oh so hot, smirk forming on his face.

**(Infected Bliss)**

"I know, I got to go before my team comes searching for me. I'll call you soon okay?"

"Talk to you later Pasty." I heard a click and girlishly hugged my phone to me. Duncan was going to dump Courtney, he thought I was beautiful; maybe he even loved me like I loved him. As I walked back to first class I could have sworn I saw someone's silhouette... It kind of looked like Ezekiel...

**Duncan's POV  
**

In a few weeks, I could be back with Gwen in just a few weeks. The thought made me smile as I walked on down the road.

"Hey! It's him boys get him!" A voice called behind me. Cops were coming my way. Shit. "Come on, Chris wanted him brought to the studio immediately!"

Oh there was no way in Hell I was going to the studio now. So I turned and ran as fast as I could. Gwen would be here soon, that was enough motivation to keep me running.

**(Tdifreak55)  
**

Even though my lungs are on fire, I keep running. Finally, after I jumped into a big dumpster, I lost the cops. All I have to say is...thank God...and it smells like shit in here. I peek out; no one around. Good. I hop out and start on my way back towards the band building.

**(Infected Bliss)**

As I finally made it back safe to the building the five band members looked at me weird.

"What the fuck happened to you dude?" Anslee asked.

"Damn Chris McLean apparently is sending cops after me to try and get me back to the aftermath studio."

"Wow, that sucks balls man."

"Yeah but it will be worth it here soon, I got a hold of Gwen on the phone and she said they were coming to London in a few weeks tops!"

"That is awesome Duncan! Then you can finally get with her and dump miss-Pole-Up-Her-Ass." Pen said.

**Tdifreak55**

I smiled like an idiot. "Yea..." Suddenly Anslee shrieked.

"You told her didn't you?!"

I look away sheepishly and blush. "No..."

"You so did!"

**-with Gwen-**

I can't stop smiling, no matter what I try, I can't stop

* * *

_Infected Bliss: Awwww!  
_

_Tdifreak55:He finally grew some balls!_

_Duncan: Hey! They were there the whole time!_

_Tdifreak55:*Smirks* Yea but now you're actually using them._

_Duncan:Shut…up…_

_Both of us:Anyway…REVIEW :D_


	7. Dammit!

**( Infected Bliss )**

**Chapter 7: Dammit!**

**Gwen's POV**

***One Week Later***

Every time we were going to a new location, I was hoping beyond belief that we would be going to London, and every time so far, I've been disappointed. Damn it. This time we ended in Newfoundland, Chris's homeland. In the time since New York, Team Victory - very ironic name by the way - was diminished to where only DJ was the only team member left, unless he had an unbelievable stroke of luck, it was hard to see how he could possibly win. Heather was in an all out war with Alejandro to get DJ in an alliance with one of them.

I really tried to steer clear of the drama going on at the moment, I didn't want any inner-team tension getting me sent home before we got to London; I'd just barely escaped elimination back in the Amazon. Thankfully my team wanted Heather gone more than me, and then Chris decided to make it a reward challenge, f*** him.

Chef tossed all of us out of the plan into the ocean as Chris began to go over our challenge. Apparently we had to row boats all the way to shore to get to the second part of the challenge.

"Okay listen up Amazons, if we swim in a 'V' formation - like geese - we'll be faster!" Courtney immediately started ordering us around.

"Fine, any objections?" Heather said, my eyes widened.

"_Courtney_ is bossing us around and _you_ don't have one?!"

"Only to losing, let's go people!"

***Confessional*  
**

"You know, Heather really shouldn't let her obvious crush on Alejandro get in the way of the game, having a relationship with Duncan really screwed things up for me last season." I almost slapped myself, my brain has apparently taken damage in one of the past challenges. "Trent! I meant Trent, just a...slip of the tongue!" Good fucking Lord! I had pretty much just admitted my crush on Duncan, rather bluntly, on international TV! I made a dive for the camera trying to get the damned thing open. "I want that tape back! Give me the tape! How do you open this thing?" I tried to pry the little compartment that held the tape open, but nothing worked.

**(tdifreak55)**

I kicked it and walked out of the confessional. All I can keep thinking is 'fuck!' I hope they don't use that...

**Duncan's POV**

"Having a relationship with Duncan really screwed things up with me last season." I chocked on my popcorn.

"What?! What's wrong Duncan?! Anslee said giving me the hymlic maneuver.

"N...nothing! I just chocked, look I got to go." I say grabbing my coat. "And get some air."

**(Infected Bliss)**

I took off out the door and down the street, making sure to duck behind a building anytime a cop car came down the road. Gwen's words from her confessional stayed in my head like glue. 'Having a relationship with Duncan...' Did that mean she had liked me since TDA? Was it just a slip of the tongue like she said? All I know was that I needed to talk with her and soon. When would Chris send them to London? I was getting seriously impatient with him. I ducked into a coffee shop as a police car came down the road. There weren't very many people inside and no one had seemed to notice me come in.

I ordered a coffee and sat in a booth in the back of the shop away from everybody else. A small television hung in the corner across from me. It was turned to - of course - World Tour. The first half of the challenge had now ended and DJ - the only man left on his team had won. Heather stood beside him as Al's team showed up. Where was Gwen and the rest of her team?

"Heather on the other hand seems to be missing her whole team!"

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" Heather groaned as the camera cut to the rest of team Amazon.

**(tdifreak55)**

"Where's Duncan?" Cody said.

"Idiot I'm right here." I mumbled.

"We thought we saw him!" Gwen said disappointed.

"It was just a lot of dumb rocks." Wait wait wait...Gwen saw me in a rock formation?

"That's what happens when you miss someone you reaaaalllyy like." The new girl Sierra swooned. "You miss him a lot? Don't you?" She said addressing Courtney.

"Yes, a lot. But that doesn't explain why Gwen saw him." They all glared at her.

"Yea it doesn't make any sense at all?" She nervously chuckled, then drifted off into thinking.

"Holy shit." I say, a little bit too loudly.

"Omg! It's Duncan from Total Drama!"

**(Infected Bliss)**

God dammit! I hate people! A bunch of girls that sat in the coffee shop saw me and squealed. I pushed past everyone and made it out the door, running for the safety of Jason's house. I hopped a few fences and cut through a few yards until I reached the house. I checked behind me to make sure nobody else was behind me and went quickly back inside. Jason came in holding a can of coke.

"Whoa, Duncan, you look like crap. Were the cops after you?"

"Worse; fan girls." I groaned.

"That's a bad thing?"

"In a way, yes." Jason smirked at me. "What are you looking at?"

"Did you see today's episode of TD?" He grinned. "Looks like Gwen has got it bad for you man." My cheeks flushed a light shade of red as I tried to hide a smile from Jason. "I'm going to take that little love-struck grin of yours as a yes."

**(tdifreak55)**

I put my hand behind my neck. "Yea maybe."

"More like a 'Hell yea and all I want to do is fu-'" I interrupted him.

"Shut the fuck up dude." I said punching him in the arm.

"That's no way to treat someone!" He smirked.

"You're not a someone." I chuckled.

**Gwen's POV**

Oh me and my big fucking mouth. Now Courtney is giving me the stink eye, and Sierra keeps squealing like a fan girl. For fucks sake make them stop! I retreat the back of the cargo hold, trying to maintain my sanity.

"Duncan I need you…" I mumble only for myself to hear.

* * *

**_tdifreak55: awww how sweet was that?_**

**_Infected Bliss: I know right! It was beautiful_**

**_Tdifreak55: SO...what do you think is going to happen next?  
_**

**_Infected Bliss: We'll just have to wait and see :D_**

**_*Dissapears in a cloud of smoke*_**


End file.
